1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for use with charcoal fuel heating materials. Specifically, the invention relates to devices for use in starting combustion of charcoal for subsequent use of the charcoal in cooking (e.g., grilling).
2. Relevant Art
Charcoal heating materials, such as charcoal briquets, are commonly used for cooking food. Foods cooked with charcoal can have a unique flavor and have wide appeal. Conventional charcoal briquets generally provide a relatively slow-burning fuel with a high BTU output.
One of the shortcomings of conventional charcoal briquets is that the briquets can be difficult to ignite and may not continue to burn, even after they appear to have been ignited. To address this problem, lighter fluid may be sprayed onto the briquets by the user immediately prior to use, or may be applied during manufacture to provide “easy-to-light” briquets. Still, some feel that use of such flammable petroleum-based materials may impart unwanted flavors to the food. Additionally, the use of lighter fluid emits volatile organic compounds (VOCs), which could potentially have an effect on air quality.
In addition to the difficulty in lighting conventional charcoal briquets, once ignited, conventional charcoal briquets typically must complete an initial “ignition phase,” or formation of visible ash on a majority of the briquet before they are suitable for cooking. Once past the ignition phase, the briquets bum with an intense heat throughout a “burn phase” during which a consumer can use the briquets for cooking. Unfortunately, the ignition phase of conventional briquets often requires considerable time. As such, there exists a continuing need for alternative ways for igniting charcoal briquets, particularly methods that could provide for equal or even faster ignition, and “time to cooking readiness”, without the need for any lighter fluid.